


Up in the Stacks

by Emma_writes_things



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, ladder sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_writes_things/pseuds/Emma_writes_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons and Fitz meet in the stacks, good thing ladders are so strong and can hold the weight of two people having...well...you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Stacks

There is a beauty in old books, the carefully done words carved onto lamb skin vellum by the hands of priests who turned blind by the candlelight. Jemma sighed, tracing the illuminated ‘s’ that took up a quarter of the page with her glove covered fingertip. The book was old, so old it was kept in an airtight container, only those with clearance were allowed to access it, and only for short amounts of time. Her time was up she needed to leave and meet Fitz up in the stacks before the dinner later that night.

She drew her hands from the gloves attached to the tank, standing up she brushed off her dress and straightened her purse before climbing the stairs to meet Fitz. They were to meet on the third floor, accessible only by the marble staircase. She reached out to run cold fingers across the railing, her fingers smooth over the cold hardness run smooth from decades of use. When she reached the stacks she walked along them and let her fingers run along their spines. They purred at her touch, at the feel of someone whose heart craved the written word, who salivated at the idea of being ravished by the same words strung together to whisper new ideas and worlds and fantasies in her hear.

She moved towards the back of the stack where it was lit by only a few dim lamps. “Fitz?” she called out, looking around for him. It was quiet, only the whisper of pages being turned broke the silence. She looked at the end of the stack where a ladder leaned against the shelves. There was a sticky note on it, bright and green and a beacon for her. She smiled walking to the ladder and standing on the second rung to reach the note.

She yelped as hands grabbed her waist and pushed her against the ladder. “Don’t make a sound.”

“Fitz! What are you doing?” she whispered against the rungs, feeling his hand wander down the front of her dress.

“I’m just giving you a gift.” He kissed her neck, lifting her dress up around her waist, his hand moving to caress her above her lace panties, a gift from Skye. “Now, we are in a so best be quiet.”

She had to bite her lips when his left hand moved beneath her bra and squeezed her breast, circling her nipple and pinching. It caused in her belly, and she pushed herself into his hands. His right hand rubbed at her, the lace rough against her, the sensations of his hands were too much to bear. When he moved the lace to the side and slipped a finger in her she gasped against the ladder, her hands tightening around the rungs.

Fitz breathed in her ear, “You are such a naughty girl, aren’t you? In a library, getting wet for me, just me, naughty love.” He bit her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth to draw gasps from his Jemma. She was so wet for him, he pinched her, feeling her shudder and shake against him. He pushed against her, trying to ease his straining erection against her. When she moved back against him and onto his fingers he pushed harder against her. “I’m going to turn you round now.” He waited till she nodded and helped her to lean back against the ladder.

They smiled at each other, her hands reaching for his before she kissed him and pulled him against her. They kissed languidly, his hand moving beneath her dress again pulling it up so he could push against her. Her hand moved to his belt, inch by inch it was removed until she could unbutton his trousers and push them down over his bum, squeezing his bum as she plucked at his boxers. He broke away from her kiss when she wrapped her hand around him, rolling a condom on, to mouth and bite at her collar bone.

She pulled at him, strong and hard beneath her hand she pulled him to her. He pushed aside her knickers lifting her leg and pinning her against the ladder with his body. He teased her, rubbing his head against her clitoris before barely pushing inside. “Beg me.” He grabbed her breast, leaning down to bite and marks it as his own.

It was bliss, pure bliss but she needed more. “More.” She whispered pushing down on him to force him into her. He thrust in hard, the fluttering of her walls made his spine tingle. It was easy to get back into their old rhythm, pulling out slowly only to thrust as hard as he could back in. They both moved against each other, pulling and biting and thrusting until the ladder began to creak beneath their movements.

There it was, that pressure, that need that blissful agony. She could feel it, it pushed against her throat and against her chest and when she scratched against his scalp he bit down on her neck and thrust deep into her it was over. She tightened around him and his jaw dropped as he released into her. She felt them, the spurts of his seed entering the condom deep inside her. She fluttered again, her orgasm making her pant and hold him against her.

He sighed, wincing as he pulled away from her and pulled off the condom. He helped her down when she stepped off the ladder and moved her dress back into place. He rubbed his hand across her cheek, kissing her forehead and resting his against it. They breathed into each other, letting their ardour cool it the silence of the library.

Jemma wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. “That was a rather lovely surprise.”

He smiled, running a hand through her hair and feeling her sigh against him. “That was the idea of having you meet me here. Still want to go to dinner, or too sleepy?”

She stood back from him, “I fully expect dinner, and I need my strength for another round. I love you, Leopold.”

Leo kissed her cheek, “Not as much as I love you, Jemma.”

They smiled at each other, hands reaching for their partner as they walked back down the stacks and into the main library. The books would be forgotten today, and the ladder would keep their dirty little secret until they came again, and they would certainly come again very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> For Viki, this was supposed to be Hermione and Viktor, but it just wouldn't work out properly. Fitzsimmons kinda jumped up and said "Me! Pick ME!" So yeah. :D


End file.
